rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyssa
'''Lyssa '''is a Human-Appoplexian reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Born during the Homeworld movement, Lyssa was thrown out onto the streets at a young age, and was eventually taken in by the anti-alien vigilante Hunter Cain, who trained her to be a weapon against aliens and rerumas. Lyssa was eventually rescued by Max Glenn, and subsequently joined the Plumbers' Helpers. Biography In the wake of the Twilight War, galactic crime began to rise exponentially as a result of the devastation of the Plumbers. On Earth, alien crime syndicates began to accumulate more power, which, combined with the Homeworld movement, made it difficult for civilian aliens and humans to live side-by-side in peace. During this time, an Appoplexian mercenary came to Earth seeking employment, and found work with many underground crime bosses. He eventually became an associate of a human con artist, with whom he had a brief affair, resulting in the latter's pregnancy. Months later, she gave birth to a reruma child who would later come to be known as Lyssa. Shortly after Lyssa's birth, her father abandoned her and her mother, citing Appoplexian cultural tradition of leaving the young to fend for themselves. Lyssa's mother subsequently abandoned her infant daughter in an industrial yard. The baby was saved by a kind-hearted but meek man, who gave her food and protected her until she was three years old. However, this man owed money to a human criminal syndicate who found out about Lyssa, and he reluctantly agreed to give her to them in order to pay off his debts. Lyssa escaped, however, and spent the next three years living alone on the streets with nothing but her Appoplexian survival instincts. When Lyssa was six years old, she was taken in by Hunter Cain, an anti-alien vigilante who intended to use her as a weapon against other aliens on Earth. Lyssa's name was given to her by Cain, who named her after the Greek goddess of animal rage and fury. Over the next seven years, Cain trained Lyssa to be an expert fighter, and she eventually became Cain's ultimate weapon, a perfect tool against aliens living on Earth. Over the years, Lyssa helped Cain capture and kill numerous aliens, all while enduring his constant physical and verbal abuse. In 2035, Cain and his militia attempted to attack an alien shelter in Bellwood run by the Cygnus Foundation. Jonathan Darling, the shelter's supervisor, called for the help of the Plumbers' Helpers, resulting in Max Glenn and Lyssa facing one another in combat. Realizing Lyssa's situation, Max became torn between saving her and protecting the shelter from Cain. Eventually, during Cain's final assault, Max refused to hurt Lyssa, resulting in her betraying Cain. Together they defeated him, saving the shelter. After this, Lyssa agreed to join the Plumbers' Helpers, mostly at Max's behest. Over time, Lyssa became a valuable member of the Helpers, and aided Max and the others in protecting the Earth and aliens living on it. Lyssa also began to develop a crush on Max. Some time after her recruitment into the team, Lyssa and the Helpers encountered Lyssa's biological father while investigating alien activity in Bellwood, and both Max and Lyssa became obsessed with tracking him down and bringing him to justice. Appearance Lyssa resembles a human girl with pale skin and bright orange hair with black tips, maroon-red eyes, and large, lynx-like ears with black tufts. Her eyelashes are longer than average, and she also appears to have small fangs. Lyssa possesses two retractable black claws on the backs of her hands. She is usually seen wearing her Plumber outfit; a sleeveless black shirt with the intergalactic peace symbol on it, a black skirt, black shorts, and black boots. Personality In part due to her Appoplexian heritage, Lyssa is impulsive and aggressive, and tends to get angry at almost anything that breathes. In general, she tends to be resentful, distrusting, and almost comically quick to anger. She is usually taciturn and reserved, when not angrily yelling at others. She is also somewhat clumsy and dimwitted at times, though she is also cunning, stealthy, and a powerful and focused warrior. Lyssa has trouble hiding her emotions, which often results in comedic situations when she struggles to hide her obvious feelings. While she is hostile toward most people, she often acts differently toward Max, and displays a gentler, more submissive side. She often goes out of her way to receive his affection and praise, which she becomes extremely embarrassed about when the others notice. Relationships Max Glenn Unlike almost everyone else, Lyssa rarely gets angry at Max, mainly because he was the one who rescued her from Hunter Cain by convincing her to join the Helpers. Lyssa regards Max as her one true friend and confidante, and is often willing to share her feelings with him where she would otherwise go out of her way to hide her emotions. Like Betty, Lyssa has also developed a crush on Max, which she is extremely bad at hiding, though Max remains oblivious due to his own denial. This often results in Lyssa acting abnormally around Max, much to his confusion. Lyssa also becomes something of an attention-seeker when around Max, going to absurd lengths to receive praise and affection, even if just in the form of a pat on the head. Gallery Lyssart3x-0.png lyssaart2.png Lyssaartc.png Rerumas 2 - Copy (3).png Behind the Scenes Lyssa was originally named Cathy and was meant to be a recurring antihero character. She was later renamed to Jane, and her personality and basic appearance were first established, as well as her history with Hunter Cain. The name Lyssa was given to her only very recently, derived from the Greek goddess of animal rage, in order for her name to be more meaningful to her character.Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers